Sweet Dreams
by Hotly81173
Summary: Emily has a secret and Hotch wants to know what it is. A/N: I tried to combine to different weekly prompts and I really hope I pulled it off. Please let me know what you think. And as always thank you for reading and reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dreams **

**A/N: I tried to combine three different weekly prompts and I really hope I pulled it off. Please let me know what you think. And as always thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Week 3 Open Character Prompt: Open Character Prompt: Someone has a dream about another team member and is embarrassed the next day when seeing the person he/she dreamt about.**

**Week 5: Character Specific Prompt: Aaron Hotchner is forced to scold a member of his team, but he has a hard time keeping a straight face. Suggested by WhiiteWolf**

**BONUS Prompts: Episode Quotes Prompt:7x12 (Unknown Subject – last scene) Prentiss to Hotch: I'm having a bad day.**

**Summary: Emily has a secret and Hotch really wants to know what it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and its affiliates. Unfortunately they have not gotten back to me yet on the paperwork I signed giving me rights so I still don't own.**

**Chapter 1**

Emily Prentiss made sure she was the first one on the jet that morning. She needed to follow through with her promise to come to him and she never went back on a promise, no matter how difficult it might be. She heard him enter the jet, she knew it was Hotch without even looking; he was always the first to arrive. Hotch saw her as he made his way down the aisle to his seat, he sat down in front of her and looked at her with concern on his face. She gave him a small smile and he saw the tears in eyes.

"I'm having a bad day." She said to him quietly, as if she was afraid to speak.

He knew this case had hit a little too close to home for her and he understood why she was here with just those five words.

He let her talk without interrupting her and then he took her hand in his and told her what he knew she needed to hear.

"You are not alone Emily."

That had been three months ago and it was the day everything seemed to change for the two of them. She came to him more and more when she needed to talk. It had surprised him at first that she hadn't gone to JJ or Garcia with some of the things she had come to him with but he liked this time with her. He liked the idea that she trusted him enough to open up with her deepest darkest thoughts. He really wouldn't have it any other way.

His hands were hot on her skin as he moved them up the naked flesh of her thigh. The look in his eyes was so intense that it made her melt beneath his solid frame. He lowered his head and brushed his lips softly against hers before delving deeper between her parted lips. His tongue was swift and determined as he kissed the breath from her. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down flush against her aching body. He positioned himself at her center and began to enter her hot, wet core.

With a start Emily Prentiss woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring on the nightstand beside her bed. She reached over shutting it off before flopping back down on her pillow throwing her arm across her eyes.

'God not again; I can't keep having these dreams and work around him all day. I shouldn't be having these kinds of dreams about my boss.' She thought.

He was SSAIC Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the most prolific set of profilers in the country; she could not dream of him this way. It wasn't like she tried to have these dreams and there was nothing he could do about them. One dream had been bad enough but now every night for the past week she had had dreams about this man and everyday but none were as detailed as the one she had just woken up from. They had never before been that intense and never had left her with this yearning, this need in her that she felt right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

Emily walked into the bullpen and over to her desk before she dared to glance up at Hotch's office. There he was the star of her dreams; sitting at his desk working on case files as usual. Hotch lifted his head and looked at her and she quickly dropped her gaze to her desk, feeling the heat color her face.

'Damn her skin for being so pale.' She thought as she felt the blush overtake her face and chest.

She sat down and opened the top drawer of her desk, pulling out a file she needed to get done first thing.

"What has you blushing over there Princess?" Morgan asked her and she could hear the smile in the voice coming from behind her.

Emily ignored him and continued working on the file that she had to hand in before debriefing at 10:30.

"Come on Princess, you can tell me. You still having those wet dreams about Hotch?" Moran asked not even trying to be discreet about it.

Emily whirled around in her chair and glared at him. If anybody could give the death glare as well as Hotch it was Emily Prentiss.

"Derek Morgan, where did you hear that at? Never mind I know and I am going to wring Pen's neck." Emily hissed at him.

"Come on now don't be like that. We all know you have the hot's for Hotch. It's been obvious since you came back. If you want I could help you out with him. You know, talk to him for you." Morgan said laughing loudly.

"Shut the hell up Morgan. I don't need your help with my love life. You can't even handle your own, what makes you think I would want you to interfere with mine?"

"I play the field because I am not ready to settle down yet, you on the other hand are not getting any younger…"

Emily jumped out of her chair and dove at Morgan knocking him to the ground. She sat on his stomach and was about to punch him in his face when she felt someone grab her wrist. Emily swung her head up and back to see who had stopped her from beating the shit out of her ex-friend.

"Is there a problem Prentiss?" Hotch said still holding her wrist in his hand.

"Um… No sir, no problem. Morgan slipped and I was just helping him up."

"By sitting on him... and just what were you going to do with the balled up fist then?" Hotch said trying to hide the smirk he felt forming on his face.

"Uh well, um sir… there was a spider crawling on the floor by his head and I was going to kill it." She said and she knew her little lie would not be believable as soon as it left her mouth.

"Fine I was going to beat the shit out of him for calling me old. I was just going to show him that I could still kick his ass." Emily hissed as she looked over at Morgan.

"Is that true Morgan? Did you call Prentiss old?"

"Yeah sort of; what I said was that she wasn't getting any younger. I don't think it's the same thing though." Morgan said as he moved Emily off of him and stood up.

Hotch pulled Emily to her feet but didn't let go of her wrist yet. Emily felt Hotch's thumb stroking the inside of her wrist and tried to pull it away but he wouldn't let it go.

"Morgan, don't call Prentiss old or next time I will let her kick your ass just for the hell of it. Prentiss, my office please." Hotch said and let go of her wrist and allowed her to move in front of him to go up the stairs to the catwalk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Dreams**

**Chapter 3**

Hotch shut the door behind them as they made their way into the office. He took a seat on the couch and motioned for her sit by him.

"Emily, what was that all about?" Hotch asked using her given name instead of Prentiss.

Something he had started doing since there talk on the jet. He never called her Emily in front of the others only when they were alone. He didn't know why he didn't in front of the others; maybe subconsciously he knew if he did he would reveal his feelings for her. He knew the team would be able to pick up on it in the tone of his voice if he called her Emily in front of them. He didn't understand how Emily hadn't picked up on his feelings yet but he intended to rectify that and soon.

"It was nothing really. He was just teasing me and I really didn't want to hear what he was saying so I took it out on him. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Emily said as she twisted her fingers together in her lap.

"I think it was more than that Emily. You have been acting different the past week or so. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hotch I can't talk about this right now. Please. I promise I will talk to you about it later." 'Oh god why did I just promise to talk to him'

"Well how about I come over after I get through here tonight and we can talk. Jack is at his grandparents' for the weekend so I don't have to go straight home." He said but silently praying that she would agree.

Emily sat there for a moment before she answered. "Hotch I don't think that would be a good idea, I mean you have things to do besides making sure that I am ok."

"Emily I made you a promise on that jet that you could always come to me about anything, and that is a promise I intend to keep. Now I will see you tonight around 9 and I'll bring some pizza or something if you like."

"Ok fine if you insist."

"I do." He said giving her a dimpled smile; making her just want to reach up and run her fingers along the depths of them.

"Well I guess I'll see you at 9 then." Her voice quivered.

"Now go finish your file. I expect it to be done by debriefing of the last case… oh and try not to kill Morgan in the bullpen ok. At least wait till you're off government property. That's an order Agent Prentiss." He said trying to sound stern but he couldn't hide the twinkle in his eye as he tried to hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

"Yes sir." She said giving him a shy smile.

Emily walked back down to her desk and saw Morgan grinning at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing; just wondering what you were talking to Hotch about that's all. Did you tell him about…?"

"Morgan I am not going through this with you again so advise you to shut up now."

"Just why are you telling my hunky piece of chocolate to shut up for?" Garcia asked as she walked up behind Emily.

Emily turned around and shot daggers with her eyes at Garcia.

"I should kill you right now Pen." Emily hissed at her.

"Fight that feeling Gumdrop. Now why do you wish me dead? What did I do?"

"You know damn well what you have have done. I told you about my dreams in confidence and you go and tell Morgan. Why would you do that? I trusted you Pen to keep my secret and you blabbed like it was nothing." She whispered to her.

"Oh Sweet-pea I'm so sorry but you know how I am when I am around Morgan. He could make me turn over the highest top secret information in the Bureau. Did you really think I could keep from telling him that?"

"I should have known better."

"Come on Princess; tell me what you and Hotch were talking about in his office." Morgan piped in.

"Not that it's any of your business but Hotch just wanted to make sure I was ok."

"And what else?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"No I am not talking about this with you two gossipers. I have work to do and so do you." Emily said and turned back to her desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Dreams**

**Chapter 4**

Emily knocked on Hotch's door and stuck her head inside.

"I'm leaving Hotch. I guess I'll see you in a little while."

"Ok, I am almost done here. Do you want pizza or Chinese?" He asked looking up at her standing in the door.

"Pizza is fine. I'll grab some beer on the way home if you want."

"That would be great. I'll be there soon." His eyes glistened as he spoke.

"Ok… um bye then." She said and could not keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Hotch smiled as he watched her walk away. He liked the idea of her being nervous, that meant he wasn't the only one. He knew she was hiding something from him from the way she had been acting around him. He aimed to find out tonight. If it had anything to do with what he thought it was then tonight could end very happily for both of them; if not then he could be making the biggest mistake of his life. Oh but he really didn't care right now. He had been fighting this for too long and it was about time to give in to his urges.

Hotch finished up the work he had left to do and packed up his briefcase. Grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his chair he laid it across his arm and left his office.

Emily had stopped and picked up a twelve pack of beer and a bottle of wine on her way to her apartment. She got the wine in case Hotch wanted something else besides beer; or least that was what she was telling herself.

She made it home in time to shower and change into something more comfortable before she heard the knock on her door. Her stomach fluttered with nervousness. 'Oh please don't throw up on Hotch tonight.' She thought before she pulled her door open.

"Hi." He said with a small smile on his lips.

"Hi. Come on in." She stepped back allowing him to walk past her.

Hotch noticed that she had showered and changed her clothes since he saw her. She was now wearing a deep purple tank top that clung to her curves, enhancing her shapely figure. Her legs were covered with a pair of black leggings which molded her hips and thighs like a second skin.

Hotch cleared his throat before following her in to the kitchen, watching her hips sway the whole way.

"Would you like something to drink? I have wine and beer."

"Beer is fine Emily." The way he said her name made her stomach flutter.

Emily reached into the fridge a grabbed two beers and handed one to Hotch. Their fingers brushed against each other as he took the bottle from her and she looked up at him quickly before pulling her hand back.

She walked over and sat down on her couch. With her back against the arm of the couch Emily pulled her knees up to her chest and curled herself into the back.

Hotch stood watching her, wondering what was wrong with her; he knew something was bothering her.

"Emily?" he said and waited but nothing came from her. She didn't even register that she had heard him.

Hotch walked over and sat on the couch beside her, placing his hand on her knee.

"Emily, what has been bothering you?"

"Hotch; I really can't talk to you about this, please if I could I would."

"Emily you can talk to me about anything. Anything you say to me will stay between us and not leave this room. Are you upset about this morning? About Morgan calling you old?"

"No. That has nothing to do with it. He was teasing me about what is bothering me and it is all Pens' fault for blabbing to him about it. I swear if I didn't love her I would have shot her this morning and called it justifiable homicide."

"How bad could it be Emily? You and I have grown a little closer haven't we?"

"Yes." She said in little more than a whisper.

"Emily then tell me what is bothering you. I promise not to judge you or laugh at whatever it is." He voice was low but the strength behind it caused her to finally look at him.

"I don't know how to tell you."

"Just say it Emily that is all you have to do."

"Fine if you really want to know then here it is. I have been dreaming about you for the past week." Emily said and she dropped her head down to rest on her knees.

Embarrassed would not be the word to describe her at that moment. Mortified would be more accurate, yes mortified was the perfect word to describe her.

Hotch smiled and could not help but pick at her a little.

"Well what kind of dreams are we talking about here Emily?" He said with as much of a serious tone he could muster up.

Emily raised her head to look at him again. "Come Hotch you know very well what kind of dreams I am talking about. What, do you want details?"

"Well, maybe just a few if you want to share. No use in you suffering alone is there?" He said, smiling at her.

'Damn he is having fun with this, and damn those dimples to hell. Well two can play this game.' She thought as she decided exactly what she was going to do.

"Would you like me to act them out for you too?"

"Well… I think that would be highly inappropriate. But I guess if it could show me what I need to do to help you through this, then I guess it would be ok. If you are ok with it I mean." He said smugly.

Emily caught the glint in his eyes and knew he was playing with her but she was not about to call him on yet. She was about to show Agent Hotchner exactly what her dreams had been about.

"Well sir, you see they all are pretty much the same. They start with you in your office or sometimes we are on a case in one of the little hell hole hotels we have to stay at. The one in your office starts with you sitting at your desk and I come in and lock the door and close the blinds." She said as she put her beer on the coffee table.

"I then walk over to you and push your chair back away from your desk just enough for me to squeeze in between you and the desk. Then I straddle you."

Emily moved and straddled Hotch as she spoke; placing her hands on his shoulders she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I think it would be better if I just act it out instead of trying to tell you too." She whispered before she nipped at his ear lobe.

Emily leaned back and looked at him trying to read him. She saw the hunger in his eyes and she felt the rush of moisture between her legs. She ran her her hands up and into his hair, pulling him forward as she leaned into him.

Her lips were soft against his as she kissed him tentatively, before she opened her mouth and deepening the kiss. Hotch groaned and pulled her flush against him. They both groaned as her core brushed against the hard length of his erection. Emily couldn't help but grind herself against him. Hotch's hands went to her hips and moved her along his length again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Emily, what else did your dream have in it?" He groaned against her neck.

"Well, it involved a lot less clothes and there might have been a little chocolate syrup involved." She said as she stood up and took his hand pulling him to his feet.

"Why don't we go upstairs and I'll show you exactly what happens next." She said as she pulled him up the stairs behind her.

"After you show me what happens next maybe I can show you what we did in my dreams." Hotch laughed as she turned around to look at him in shock.

"You've had dreams about me?" Emily asked.

"Yes, almost every day for the past six months." Smiling down at her upturned face he leaned down and kissed her before finishing their short journey to her bedroom.

**The End**


End file.
